Various plant growth regulators have been used to enable easy crop harvest. For cotton plants, plant growth regulators for harvest are applied, for example, for the purposes of (1) allowing the cotton picker to operate faster and more efficiently, (2) preventing the main source of trash, resulting in better grade cotton, (3) allowing quicker drying of morning dew so that cotton boll picking can start earlier in the day, and (4) helping stimulate cotton boll opening to enable simultaneous harvest. Commercially available plant growth regulators for cotton harvest are widely used at present. However, there has been a great demand for higher-performance plant growth regulators for cotton harvest.